Oreos
by Wollywood
Summary: Oreos are milk's favorite cookie. But I hate them. Or at least I used to. Natilyn oneshot! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


**It's the beginning of September oneshot week! Yay! Every day this week I will post up a different one shot, eachone with a different pairing for Camp Rock.**

**Moday: Naitlyn (Nate/Caitlyn)**

**Tuesday: Shess (Shane/Tess)**

**Wednesday: Jella (Jason/Ella)**

**Thursday: Nitchie (Nate/Mitchie)**

**Friday: Shanelyn (Shane/Caitlyn)**

**Saturday: Natella (Nate/Ella)**

**Sunday: Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie)**

**Now just because you don't like the pairing doesn't mean you shouldn't read the story. I'm expierimenting. I already have the ideas for all of them so I hope you read and ENJOY them. Today is Naitlyn. Please read and review. **

**PS: This is sorta based on another oneshot, I forget it's name and it's author...but if you recognize this from somewhere then I'm just saying it's not completely my idea.**

**WARNING: This is really short (not that much of a warning)**

* * *

Oreos

**Naitlyn Oneshot**

CAITLYN'S POV:

Oreos. Oreos are milk's favorite cookie. However, I hate them. At least I used to...

--

There are many different ways to eat an oreo. I have noticed that almost everyone enjoys eating them, but most eat them in there own special way. Why, I don't know.

--

Mitchie:

Mitchie splits open her oreos and then licks the creme of one of them, then eat the chocolate part once the creme is gone. I, personally find that disgusting. But according to Mitchie, there is no better way to eat them. I never really under stood how you can enjoy the cookie as a whole if you just eat the creme and just eat the chocolate. Didn't the oreo company put them smashed together for a reason? Anyway, Mitchie is bubbly and almost always happy. She's sorta silly and I think that the way she eat an oreo matches her personality. No matter how stupid that may sound. And yes, I do realize that it sounds unbelievably stupid so don't beat me up about it. That would be child abuse. Now I'm rambling so I will stop.

--

Tess:

Tess eats those cookies in the strangest way imaginable. I thought Mitchie was weird, but Tess is by far worse. So one day I'm just casually eating lunch when I look over to see Tess cutting an Oreo in four small pieces. She saw that I was confused and she gave me this insane explanation.

"It eat a fourth of the cookie an hour. That way I don't gain all the fat from the cookie at once," Tess said as if it were obvious.

"It's only one cookie," I pointed out.

"And this one cookie is just going to have to weight four hours before it's gone," Tess shot back.

"You're weird," I rolled my eyes.

"Well you won't be laughing when your one hundred and seventy six pounds!" Tess snapped.

She eats cookies in small portions and keeps track of her weight. It kind of reminds me of something some weight-obsessed celebrity would do. So I guess that makes it kind of glamorous, and yet stupid at the same time. Just like Tess.

--

Shane:

I wouldn't think that Shane would like the 'fattening' cookies. But he eats them. He eats them plain. Now, Shane is far from plain so I can't say that the way he eats his cookie matches his personality.

--

Jason:

Jason eats dips his cookies in milk. Now this isn't too unusual...unless you hear the whole story.

So I'm just going about my everyday business and then I see Jason sitting at a wooden table staring at his glass of milk. I also noticed that there was something blackish floating in it. Curious, I walked over to see what it was. Jason looked like he was focusing hard on his cup so I didn't disturb him right away. But when he didn't speak up after five minutes of my standing there, I finally interrupted his staring contest with the milk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching my Oreo," Jason shrugged, as if it were a usual everyday activity.

"If you don't mind me asking...why?" I asked quizzically.

"Because I'm waiting for it to get soggy," Jason said in a voice that oozed 'duh'.

"How long have you been waiting?" I wanted to know.

"Oh just about thirty minutes," Jason replied, his eyes still focused on the milk.

"Your cookie is WAY past 'soggy'," I gasped. Jason reached in his cup, causing the milk to overflow unto the table, and grabbed his cookie. He pulled it up to look at it, it smooshed almost automatically. Honestly, it looked disgusting. But he ate it. And he seemed to enjoy it too. Now that was weird and clueless. Just like Jason.

--

Nate:

I was sitting in the camp's lounge, reading the seventh Harry Potter book for the fifth time, when Nate took a seat next to him, three oreos in hand, a glass of milk in the other. He placed down the glass and then went on to eating he cookie. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He twist the cookie then opened it so that the creme was spread on both sides. He dipped the whole thing in his milk, and then put it in his mouth whole. How he fit so much in his mouth, I wasn't sure. He noticed me watching and smiled.

"Do you want some?" he asked after he had swallowed.

"No thanks," I refused to eat the cookie. When I was little I used to like the cookies, but now...well I just lost my taste for them.

"Are you sure?' Nate held out the cookie. I didn't notice this before, but the creme inside was green. I didn't eat anything green if it wasn't a vegetable.

"It's...green," I made a face.

"It's mint," Nate explained. I nodded, trying to hide my disgust. In the past few days, I had lost my appetite intirely for 'milks favorite cookie'.

"I said no thanks," I refused.

"Eat it," Nate urged.

"No!" I shouted.

"Eat it!" Nate said a little louder this time.

"NO!" I cried.

"EAT IT!" Nate was very persistant.

"I don't want the stupid cookie!" I stood up. I didn't notice that everyone was staring at us, nor did I care.

"It's good..." Nate waved the cookie around in my face. I grabbed the cookie and smashed it in my grip.

"No," I said simply. He picked up his last one.

"They're REALLY good," Nate laughed.

"Fine," I sighed. I snatched to cookie and copied Nate's routine of eating the cookie. Surprisingly, it tasted amazing.

"Wow..." I was shocked.

"See," Nate smirked.

"I didn't like it," I lied, not wanting him to get too proud of himself.

"Sure you didn't," Nate rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"Then spit it out," Nate grinned.

"No," I refused.

"I was so right," Nate smiled. But before I could argue he kissed me.

"That was random," I said.

"So was that argument," Nate pointed out.

And that's why I love oreos.

* * *

**Okat I'm sorry if that rather made no sense, was stupid, or was just too random...but I hoped you liked it. PLease review.**

**PS: How do you eat YOUR oreos? (random question of the day)**

* * *


End file.
